Love is meant to be sweet
by Lazybum16
Summary: Stalking is such a sweet thing...at least that's what the great Uchiha Sasuke thought. What happens when stalking developed into something new? Summary sucks? xD


**CHAPTER: The sweetness of stalking**

During my office hours, at around 3:00 in the afternoon, it has always been my habit to stretch my numb legs for a reason and take a little break from too much work. Running through the stairs until I reached the entrance of the building, I quickly tuned to my right and made my way to the hundreds of people blocking my sight. It is not the ideal break from an outsider's point of view, but it has been my most awaited time everyday. Walking for about seven minutes in a crowded place in the sidewalk, I turned again to the right and entered a narrow alley that no one seemed to bother to enter. Every time my feet entered this deserted alley, I automatically brisk walk like I was programmed to do so. Excitement rushed in my body that I can't stop myself to run and collected myself as a person I was raised to be. But those things didn't matter now. These minutes I was away from my father's grip, I felt freedom brushing my skin like I was not the son of a president of a rich company or I didn't feel the pressure that always enveloped me under my brother's gaze. It was like I was a different person from these stranger's eyes. And as a logical person, I never knew the reason behind it.

Exiting the narrow alley, I always founded new light when I finally came in here. It is not a place anyone could ever imagine as another road of the busy streets before. The place is calm and serene that all my worries swept in and instant and all of those things didn't bother me an inch. It pasted a gentle smile in my face that I never wore in the secluded office of mine. I can't even imagine myself smiling when all I do is frown from twenty-five years of my life. This time, turning left, I hurried my way to a small cake shop and found it less crowded as before. Engulfing a deep breath of air and counting my heartbeat, I made my way to the door and entered as calm as possible.

Now, the first things I always do when entering the cake shop is scatter my eyes everywhere and scan the whole place. Starting from my left and moving my head to the right, I glimpse a speck of blonde in the corner beside the window. Staring to prove my eyesight was right, a big smile plastered in my face as I tried my best to prevent myself from running. My body started to feel rumble of emotions that I can't walk towards my seat. Luckily, the waiter greeted me with utmost courtesy and asked where I wanted to settle. As it always been part of the habit, I walk between tables and sat two spots away from him. Yes. Him. Although it might be against the law of human nature to fall in love with the same gender, it is never against the law to love someone dearly in your heart. For my entire break, this is the only thing that swept my stress away. By just looking on how his messy golden hair goes with his carefree personality made my day almost complete. And when his bright blue eyes that can never match the color of the skies passed my onyx ones, I felt my heart stopped beating and I myself can't gaze away from his stares. With these little things that he does unconsciously, it all made my efforts on going in here a precious one. This time, when I tried to make a furtive look, I found his eyes lost in him and for an awkward second, he suddenly smiled. I can't believe it. He actually smiled for me. For the five months I've been watching and meeting his gaze, this is the first time that he didn't turned his head away and for the finale, he gave me an unforgettable smile. I didn't know how to react but before I can do so, he tuned his head to the waiter beside him. Damn that waiter! The waiter who always served him is a red-headed guy. He gave off an unpleasant aura that made me feel scared and that I shouldn't mess up with him.

My usual waitress, a girl with bubble gum pink hair, laid a menu in front of me. "What would you like to order Mr. Stalker?"

I scowled at her although I knew that things like this are only usual between us "My usual please"

She wrote it roughly on her notepad. "What about for the other one?" and she looked at the blonde which I followed. I felt my cheeks burning before returning my gaze into the menu. Looking at the list, I already tried the variety of pastries that I know. The rest, I have no clue what they look like or even taste like.

"I think I leave it up to you."

The waiter giggled a little "You sure do know how to impress people. Alright, leave it all to me."

I smiled to this comment of hers. Sakura is the only person who knew my unrequited love. It's not that I told her, she just figured it out by herself since she frequently served me. It's a surprised that she didn't feel disgusted at me. After confiding my secret to her, she became my permanent waitress.

"Oh wait!"

Sakura turned to me as she was about to go "What?"

"Please order something light."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, something happy that when you first saw it, it's like you received gratitude from someone." Sakura didn't reply and stared at me.

"I-Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head "No, you're just spoiling him too much. Something good must have happened. I'll be right back. Make sure you spill everything."

Besides from my mother, Sakura is the only girl who can read and understand my train of thoughts. How funny women can be.

While waiting for my order, I looked at him while he is eating cream puffs cheerfully like a five year old and leave an icing beside his mouth. I grin lowly which he must have noticed under the silence and looked at me. For an abrupt second, I didn't know what to do so I pointed on the left side of my lip then pointed at his. He picked up what I meant and rapidly grabbed a tissue and wiped the icing from his face. I saw him blushed. He slowly looked at me and I smiled at him. He smiled back and bow for the gratitude of telling him how messy he ate a cream puff. After that, he went back to his business which is to eat his remaining food.

Sakura came with a cup of coffee in her hand and placed it in front of me. She looked around and then sat opposite to me.

"Do you mind?" she asked

"Yes, because you're blocking my view."

"What a cold response. Is this the gratefulness I will receive in helping your hopeless love?"

I smirked. She's absolutely right. Sakura is the only one helping me in this secret love of mine. And I can't even guess on why she's helping me.

"Hopeless is too harsh. Don't you think I have a chance?"

She shrugged then looked at the red haired waiter at the counter "Maybe, maybe not."

Is that guy has any connection with him? Don't tell me… "He's his boyfriend?" I shouted. Everyone looked at me including the waiter at the counter and eyed me suspiciously. I abruptly turned my gaze on the blonde and found him chuckling while looking at me. My cheeks started blushing and I bowed for an apology. After that, everyone returned to their own business. Sakura continued to laugh at me.

"Will you please calm down Uchiha? I didn't say anything like that."

"Then what's with the tone? You're frantically scaring me Haruno."

"Since when have you called me Haruno?"

"Since when have you called me Uchiha?" I retorted

"Fine, you're getting all cocky just because of that."

She leaned closer and whispered lowly so nobody could hear, as if anybody would care for what we are talking about "Tell you what, I'll spill everything I knew about that guy and you'll promise me something that you swear you'll never break."

The tone in her voice doesn't sound a simple deal at all. There's a hint of edginess that don't usually fit on her cheerful face. But she's going to tell me something I don't know about him and that really matters to me. "What kind of promise?"

She eyed me before continuing "You will go out with me on Saturday."

The words strung me like a lifeless light post. Sakura wanted to have a date with me? "W-Why?"

I saw her blushed a little then she grabbed the cup of coffee and drank it. After some seconds, she continued "Don't get me wrong with this Uchiha. I only asked you to go out with me so…so…so I can make my crush jealous." Her expression was twisted as if she's telling a lie but I'm confused whether it's because she's hiding something from me or she's just embarrassed.

"W-What now? Do you still want the deal?"

The obvious answer was yes. I will risk everything for him. Besides, Sakura was no stranger to me. I can do that for friendship's sake. "Okay I agree"

"Really?" She looks surprised. Didn't she expect that I will agree into it?

"Yeah, but don't forget about my part."

"Thanks Sasuke! You can talk to him right now!"

"W-What? But I thought…"

Without any warnings, Sakura dragged me towards his table. The guy looked up at us with a smile.

"Good morning sir, may we interrupt you for a couple of minutes."

The guy take a piece of cake then put it in his mouth. "Uhm…sure. Ms…?"

"Sakura, I'm Haruno Sakura, the permanent waitress of this handsome guy beside me."

The blonde looked at me and I felt my mouth dry for words. If Sakura hadn't budged me with her elbows, I might have drooled in front of him. "H-Hi! I-I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

I take a furtive glance at Sakura for help but she somewhat kept avoiding my gaze. Is she going to abandon me in this? Suddenly, I felt my right hand being touched and saw it clasped in his hand. He shook it lightly "Nice to meet you Uchiha-kun. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, senior student of College of Fine Arts and Design in Tokyo U."

Senior student? Tokyo U? He's only a college student?

**What do you think? **


End file.
